


blooming star

by binar



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragedy, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binar/pseuds/binar
Summary: The sight of blooming flower in a wilting garden. A miracle in a tragedy. Their newly blooming friendship filled their summer days seamlessly, but what happens when winter comes knocking at the door?
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Kudos: 14





	blooming star

**FALL / 20 / -- / --21**

The air had grown colder and various shades of brown and orange had taken over the scenery. It’s the season of fall. Not particularly his favourite, though he never minded that much. Between his hands, he holds a warm cup which he’s been slowly sipping through all morning. It’s slowly nearing afternoon and the tea slowly loses its steam. He holds onto it.

Malleus is not one to wander outside too much, but he likes to do so during his alone time.

He likes nature. The trees, the smell of grass and soil after soaking up rain droplets, blooming flowers during spring. He finds it calming to be surrounded by them, he takes comfort in it.

It’s been a while since he last stepped out of the house. As summer slowly fades into fall, he too feels as if that spirit to venture outside had wilted. He slouches against the wall, letting the steam of his cup get blown away by the cold air.

He keeps on wondering how they would cope through such a season?

Yuu has never been the type that’s fond of the cold, after all. They despised it, in fact. They’d go on a continuous rage about the frostbite and the cold air despite the beautiful wonderland you get to see when the snow covers every ground surface. He didn’t realize he was smiling to himself until he brought his thoughts back to reality.

In his other hand, Malleus holds a wilting daisy. His eyes dropped, brows furrowing at the sight yet he maintained a gentle hold on the piece of flower. Yuu’s favourite. Their babies, they’d refer to the flowers as. At the thought, Malleus lets out a soft laugh.

A shadow looms over him still though he refuses to let it take over him. Despite its nature, the piece of the flower brings him back to a year ago. The first time they met.

☆

**SUMMER / 10 / -- / --20**

They met that day on a summer afternoon. 

That day, the heat wasn’t overwhelming though the sun remains to shine ever so brightly. Even then, the soothing wind counters it. That day, Malleus isolated himself from others. There’s only so much interaction he could handle and the recent visit to his parents’ home had completely taken up most of his energy. He seeks small joy in these times where he’s with himself. He’d taken up this time to do some knitting. Nobody knew this, not that he blamed them as it’s quite a new hobby he’d picked up.

In his younger days, he’d have servants making him knitted dolls that he was quite fond of. He’d kept them in his room, played with them and dressed them up, referring to them often as his friends. His father detested this and got rid of most of them, pushing him to attend lessons instead. It’s quite vexing having to think back to it again yet here he was, creating his own knitted dolls away from all that.

He understood his role as the heir of the most powerful dark faerie in the land. His natural-born abilities granted him immense power, unsurprisingly with the blood that ran through his veins. Malleus was capable of having heightened senses when an inhuman presence is near and he had mastered such at a young age. He learned and studied all sorts of skills and abilities throughout his childhood.

He did everything to maintain that integrity, but he felt at times it’s quite suffocating. Malleus finds solace in quiet moments such as this. He felt time had paused for him whenever he spent his days in the field. All worries and burden washed away by the calm breeze, tensed muscles loosened by the smallest light of the sun on his body.

He learned that day he wasn’t the only one.

Only a couple of glances upwards and there he saw in the middle of the grass field. A human with their back facing him. They have lengthy (Y/H/C) hair that reached their waist, complemented by their overall bright white clothing. A white blouse under a sheer cloth hung on their shoulders. A peculiar soft, yellow ribbon that was tied into a bow around their hair. The only hint of colour that they had.

Their attention fixated on the flowers around them. White daisies. 

They were no stranger, in the sense that he’d felt their presence always though he never figured out why. A mere human who spent most of their time at this place he calls a safe haven for himself. How peculiar yet perhaps the human also seeks solace the same as he.

They had a certain air that he couldn’t exactly touch on. If he were to put into words, his first encounter with them felt like he’d seen a figure behind sheer white curtains. Someone within the distance of his reach yet felt so far away. The glowing outline from the bright sun above and their clothing created a glowing outline. The scenery felt like a dream. The human glowed in his eyes.

He didn’t realize that they had turned their attention to him. He’d lost himself in his own thoughts and he caught himself off-guard when he realized a pair of (Y/E/C) looking at him with a gentle gaze then smiled widely.

“Hey there.” The voice that came out radiated comfort. Perhaps it was their glow and their mannerisms. “I’ve seen you around here often! You like daisies?” They greeted first, he noticed. Not what he’d expected. They’d asked if he liked daisies. He never gave them much thought nor has he ever had anyone notice him in such a way.

He nodded, unsure. The other person smiled. “More company for the babies then! The more the merrier.” They continued cheerfully. They referred to the flowers as their own child, he’d grown to know how much they adored that plain daisy field on top of that very hill.

**☆**

**FALL / 25 / -- / --20**

One encounter became two. Two became three then several. Sometimes, he’d even gone to the field day and night.

Although Malleus had already been familiar with the field, it brought a different atmosphere with Yuu. The two often spent their time together on the field, lying down with the flowers tickling their skin and the blue sky above overwhelming their sight.

“I live there.” Yuu pointed out the mansion surrounded by what seemed like tiny red dots. Apple trees, they explained to him. “I have the cutest youngest brother who really loves apples. Father made sure to have those apple trees planted across the house and we truly became the apple mansion.” A giggle erupted from Yuu, a hearty yet soft one.

“You have such fond memories, human.”

“Hmmm, yeah.” They looked down at their hands, tugging at their shirt with a mindless smile on their face. “I suppose so.”

Quickly, Yuu turned their head towards Malleus with a wide eye and a knowing smile. “So, how ‘bout your childhood, Great Dark Faerie Lord? Any fun memories you wanna share?”

“Not nearly as happy as yours, I can guarantee.” He bitterly replied, didn’t mean to come off as mean but it was the truth. He never had the greatest childhood, mostly sheltered away by his parents. But even then, he thought back to the young days he spent with Silver and Sebek while Lilia had to take care of them all. There were little moments such as those. “I suppose… There are people that I’m grateful for. They’ve made those days better even just by a little.”

Yuu shifted their body to the side, replied gently, “Me too.”

“I...I like knitting dolls.” It came out as a stutter. He could feel his cheeks heat up at that. He never openly admitted to it to someone like this.

Unsurprisingly, they let out a squeal. “Really? You do? Oh, Mal! You should show me some of your dolls! I had no clue you liked them that much. That’s adorable!”

The words only made his face even redder and to this, Yuu laughed. “I think it’s super lovely that you do, Mal! I mean it! My babies can now finally meet with your babies.” They continued with a radiant face still. He couldn’t say much aside from nodding gently.

“I’m happy.” The reply came out softer than he expected, but he loved that most about Yuu. How gentle and accepting they can be.

Yuu let out a sigh. “You know…” They paused. “That reminded me of my little brother. He liked dolls, so much. Gosh, every day I would accompany him and his pals during tea time. He loved them so much!”

They continued, “I think… I think you both would’ve gotten along.”

He couldn’t exactly pinpoint, but the smile on Yuu’s face was different. They avoided eye contact and looked down at the ground almost with a solemn look on their face. Something he’d never seen on their face before.

“Are you close with your brother?” He asked, shifting his focus on the back that he’s facing. The moment of silence hung heavy as he kept staring at the back of Yuu’s head. He was unsure what to make out of how Yuu’s currently feeling. The air felt heavy.

“Yeah,” Yuu replied almost too quietly for him to catch. The pause continued. “We were. There’s no stopping life after all, even if it meant such wonderful things would have to end.”

Their voice faded into a whisper, but it held depth to them. There was something particularly nostalgic in the way Yuu said those words. The energy and warmth died down with the silence that seeped through. 

“And that’s exactly why you can’t waste any more precious time!” Yuu pointed at Malleus with a drastic shift in tone. The wide gummy smile now had taken over their face. Yet this time he wasn’t sure why, he couldn’t take in the smile as genuine. It felt… hollow somehow.

He held back not wanting to hound them with further questions. They lied there staring at the constantly changing shapes of the clouds and began to swallow the blank blue sky whole. 

**☆**

**?? / ?? / ?? / ????**

That day, a storm lurked around the corner. The sky grew darker each minute that day. Storm echoed from a distance. It was as if the vibrant nature was being devoured slowly by the foul grey sky above. Malleus had no recollection he’d gone outside, but for some reason, he needed to find Yuu.

The thunder grew closer and closer each minute. The wind grew violent, blowing through the grass harshly causing branches to fly and a cold air that causes a shiver down his spine. He held tightly to his coat and in the distance of their usual spot, Yuu stood still.

Their back facing him just like that day when they had met. The atmosphere is far heavier this time.

“Yuu?” He called out to them. He noticed how their fist clenched yet when they turned around, he greeted them with the same usual smile. The one that never failed to wash over his chest with warmth.

The wind became unbelievably strong. It was almost ominous.

“Yuu! It’s dangerous out here!” He shouted.

“Malleus…” He stopped at the sound of their voice echoing in his mind. “Goodbye.”

His senses heightened for a moment when he felt a strong inhuman presence near him. The sound of thunder grew closer. He grunted, falling onto his knees at the surge of pain in his body. He didn’t have enough time to deflect. His senses overwhelmed, his sight overwhelmed by flashes of what felt like memories. 

_He saw a young boy with the fairest of skin and hair black as night. Daisies. Apples scattered all over the place. He saw the very view of the field in distance, from a window. He felt ill in the stomach. Cold and fatigued. He felt a suffocating feeling in his chest, slowly his sight fading. Who did these memories belong to?_

When the daze of those memories had wandered off, he realized Yuu was no longer there. Then his world turned pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i felt like i haven't written a proper fic in so long. let's hope after this tough week i'll be committed to finish part 2. let me know what you think, peeps!
> 
> update: putting this on pause until further notice! i'll be coming back with a revamp of this work and more hopefully.
> 
> find me [here](https://twitter.com/runefactori)  
> 


End file.
